Innocent Fun
by Enchanted-Willow
Summary: The entrie XMansion is brought out to a fair, Except for Roberto Da Costa. Who was injured in training the previous Day, and was forced to stay home and get better by Professor Xavier. Cannonspot. Oneshot. R&R.
1. Why Me?

Summary: The entire X-Mansion is brought to a fair, Except Roberto Da Costa, Who injured his leg in training the previous day and is forced to stay home and get well By Professor X. Oneshot Cannonspot, R&R.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!

888888888888888888888888888888

Every one of the large hall's of the mansion were empty, there was no one watching televison, no on in the kitchen, and the only living thing in the place at the moment was a Brazilian teen, laying on his bed, staring out the window at the lonely driveway.

He let out a bored sigh and ran a hand through his curly, black hair before turning his gaze away from the window and over to the stereo. He had Fort Minor In Stereo blasting through the speakers and was trying to break the record for loudest music every played in the mansion, But with no one there to tell him to turn it down or if it was louder than Ray's, The goal was pretty pointless. The speakers were vibrating from all of the sound they were set to blast and he was surprised not more then a few pencils had fallen off of his dresser. He figured, if anyone was home, they could hear it from the fory, But he wasn't about to get up and check.

His head bobbed up and down to the beat of the music and his fingers drummed softly on his stomach. He had turned the music on only to drown out the eery silence of the place. With everyone gone the place was like the house in Rose Red, Or the Grudge. Which he had never actually seen, But had heard horror story's from the other new recruit's about them. It was nearly ten thirty and no one was back yet, which wasn't that surprising... Considering it was one of the few fairs Bayville actually held, and it, practically, went on until everyone left. There would be another one around Christmas, But that was a ways off. He couldn't believe he broke his leg the day before it... At this thought, His brown eyes left his stereo and traveled down to stare at his cast. It went all the way up his calve and stopped three inches over his knee, Which made it considerably hard to walk.

The neon orange tape-type-stuff around his leg was littered with doodles and notes from other mutants.

'_Bang Thud Snap Crunch, Wo7fzban3'_

'_Klutzzz, Jamie'_

'_If you had been using your brain this wouldn't have happened ;), Ray'_

'_Sorry, get better soon, Sam'_

'_At least you didn't land on your face, Jubilee'_

'_Buy a watch, )Amara('_

'_HARDY HARDY HOO!!!, Iceman'_

Roberto rolled his eyes as he read off a few more and sighed. He made one mistake.. One! And this is what he got? Sam had been telling him that they just deflated his ego and that's why he was so pissed at them, But it was really the FACT that he _never_ made fun of them when they—...

His thoughts came to a screeching halt and he blinked a few times as he realized he did the same thing back to them... "Huh.." He observed aloud and shrugged the thought off as he wrapped one hand around his leg and sild it off the bed. Before he stood up, he leaned to one side so all of his weight landed on his living, useful foot. He took a few limping steps, with the help of his head ad foot board, and reached his dresser. He hit the eject button on the CD player and took his CD out, slipping it back into his CD case he browsed through his CD's before sighing and tossing the CD case across the room. He had nothing to listen too.. He had heard it all before.. In face several hundred times, So why listen to it again? Why not just.. His eyes darted around the room before they landed on a small rectangular thing sitting on Sam's bed. Watch televison. He limped over to Sam's bed and picked up the remote, and deciding his bed was too far away he plopped down onto Sam's. Sitting on the southerners pillow and pressing the on button on the remote. He skimmed through some channels until he found one he had never heard of before.. Nickjunior? Maybe it was the host's name. He selected the channel and sighed, a commercial. Just his luck.

As the commercials passed by he took note of how many toy and diaper advertisement's played on this channel... Maybe it was just what they played at this time of night.. The screen flashed and a hamster, Turtle and a duck.. Chicken... Thing.. Appeared on the screen. "What the hell.." He let out and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as all three of the small animals began to dance and sing as they ran around the screen.

"Wonder Pets! Wonder Pets! We're on our way! To help a baby chimp And save the day." The scarey little animals sang and Roberto attempted to change the channel. He didn't know what kind of a sick channel this was, but it was getting on his nerves.. And that song.. IT WAS GETTING STUCK IN HIS HEAD! He continually hit the off button, but it wasn't working! And a little light at the top of the remote was blinking. Daaanng...

"We're not too big and we're not too strong, But when we work together we've got the right stuff!" The animals taunted him as he tossed the remote across the room. It wasn't any good anyway, broke all the time. He glanced around for something to throw at the disgusting little creatures on the screen, but after not finding anything he looked down at his foot.. Perfect...

"Gooooooooooo Wonder Pets! Yaaaaaaaa-!" Their shrill voices blinked off as Roberto's shoe flew across the room and smashed into the TV, hitting the power button, as well as the volume and the channel button.. But that didn't matter. They were gone. He let out a long sigh of relief and pulled Sam's pillow out from under his butt, slamming it into his face, expecting a nice, soft, forum to just breath into.. But instead his nose slammed into something hard. He yelped and dropped the pillow bringing his hand's up to cover his nose.. "Dammit! The f-" He let out and looked down at the pillow, his eyebrows narrowed and his aching nose still hidden under his hands. Just now taking note of a small lump in the pillow. "What does he keep in here? Bricks?" he said sourly to himself and released his nose, tipping the pillow upside down and shaking it until a small black CD case fell out.

"Well, well, well, What do we have here.." He said and a grin spread across the teen's features. So Sam had a secret CD case.. He always wondered how that kid was always listening to his headphones if he didn't have a CD case... He picked the pillow back up and set it behind him, his brown eyes never leaving the CD case.. He shouldn't look... After all if Sam had wanted it to be hidden.. He probably had some pretty juicy blackmail-Uh-pretty secret music.. In.. There.. "What to do, What to do..." He said and trailed off, looking from the window to the door, across the room, before looking back at the CD case and unsnapping the latch on the side of it. Sam owed him. After all, it was partly his fault his leg was broken.


	2. Well Lookie Here

Summary: The entire X-Mansion is brought to a fair, Except Roberto Da Costa, Who injured his leg in training the previous day and is forced to stay home and get well By Professor X. Oneshot Cannonspot, R&R.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!

888888888888888888888888888888

--Flashback---

Roberto laughed as he threw, yet another, Jamie into the pond and took off at a full sprint toward a boulder on the far end of the training arena. This simulation had to be his favorite, They were in a woods, bright sunlight and a ton of things to throw, it was just perfect. The sun beating down on his already charged body giving him a sort of hyper feeling and making it almost impossible for him to get tired. "Training will automatically shut down in one minute." The danger room announced out of no where, but the voice was not heard again.

He glanced to his right as he ran passed his team mate, Jubilation Lee, who happened to be fighting off Bobby Drake. Iceman sent an icicle at her and dodged, it skimmed the back of her suit and sliced off some fabric right above her belt, leaving a patch of skin showing on her lower back. He smirked and chuckled before he let out a whistle. Jubilee glanced over at him and apparently noticed what he was whistling at, because her face turned a violent shade of red and she lifted a hand , pointing it toward him and emitting several bright yellow flashes.

The Brazilian teen went to cover his eyes, but realizing it wasn't going to work jumped into the air, flying upward. Jubilation sent several more flashes up at him and he closed his eyes a little slower than he had intended to. He let out an aggravated sigh and rubbed his eyes quickly before opening them again and seeing spot's. He shut them again and heard a loud electrical zap, and a yelp, then.. "Berto get outta the way!" He heard Sam's voice yelling at him and his eyes shot open to see the southerner uncontrollably flying toward him. Roberto went to fly to the right, but there was a tree there, and he could hear the Danger room's voice counting down from three. "Shit-shit-shit!" He yelled and panic stricken looked down, but with the spots still in the way of his sight couldn't figure out where he could land. He brought his eyes back in front of him just as Sam crashed into him. Usually It wouldn't hurt that bad, but right after he crashed into him the simulation shut down and Roberto's charged self shut down with it.

The two of them went flying downwards and hit the metal floor of the Danger room with a sickening crack and a long, loud, yell. Roberto felt pain shoot up his leg and travel all over his body, he felt weight get lifted off of him, but he couldn't remember why it was there.. So he didn't bother. He blinked a few times before looking down to find his leg in an odd angle.. It was sort of gross.. "Beast!" He heard a worried voice yell and several sounds as if people were running toward him. "Ah think ah-ah-ah b-broke-" But that was all Roberto heard before everything went black and his head hit the metal floor.

--End Flashback---

The sixteen-year-old burst out laughing and had to hold his ribs as he got to yet another hilarious CD in the southerner's case. "Vanessa Carlton?!" He said between laughter and had to wipe tears of joy from his eyes. "This is too good." He said through a breath and flipped the through a few more CD's. So far he had gone through Sarah Mclachlan, Allison Kraus, Aladdin soundtrack, Barry White, Frank Sinatra, Evanescence, Led Zeppelin and The Phantom of The Opera soundtrack, plus Vanessa Carlton.. He had no idea Sam listened to this kind of stuff! He paused in his browsing as he came to a familiar band name "Fall Out Boy.." He said and trailed off. He had a secret obsession with this band.. Amongst his Auidoslave, Fort Minor, Jay-Z, KanYe West, Dr. Dre, Lil' John and the such.. He did have about two Fall Out Boy CD's.. Sure he would never admit it, Considering it was just completely different from all of the other stuff he listened too.. But no one was home right now.. And no one had too know..

He limped across the room and set the CD in the stereo, leaving it at the volume he had kept his Fort Minor CD and he brought himself back over to Sam's bed, deciding he had been there once and laying on it again couldn't hurt. Besides.. It smelt a lot.. Cleaner than his bed. He bobbed his head up and down to the quick beat of 'Snitches and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers' and moved from side to side, eventually breaking out in singing the lyrics.

"Even when there's N-n-n-nothing worth living for, you're still, you're still, still worth lying for n-no one has to know-ow-ow and haven't you heard the word on the street is 'I lost it, called it quits' Get into the sun out from behind the gossip Oh, oh, oh" Roberto sang and heard a small bang from down in the fory, But figured it was nothing. Probably a bowl falling off of the table or something... "This story's getting old The homewrecker with a heart of gold keep you locked up in the trunk in my mind keep, keep, keep talking, Keep this ali-" He said and froze as the door handle turned, and the door was pushed open slightly.

No.. It couldn't be.. Not now! Not with all of this happening! He had completely forgotten he was coming home early! This wasn't early it was only.. Well probably way past eleven thirty.. But it didn't matter! No one came home from an all night fair at eleven thirty.. Before his roommate had left, he had promised him he would come back early so Roberto wouldn't be so bored.. But he was now regretting agreeing to the deal.. Sam had to be the only person who came to mind who would keep up a rip-off deal like that...

A blond head popped into the room with a carefree grin plastered onto his face. "Hey Roberto. Whut are yah-" Sam started but paused as he the music, Roberto on his bed, and his 'secret' cd case on Roberto's lap seemed to hit him.. And a shocked expression as if the teen had just been slapped in the face came over his features. There was a long silence as the song changed and Xo began to blast through the speakers. "I-is.. Tha... That's mahne!" he said and lunged forward, somehow landing on the bed and over Roberto in a split second.

Roberto sild the cd case behind him and under the pillow before his wrist's were grabbed and he was pinned onto the mattress. "Wah would yah-Wheah-how did yah-" The southerner stuttered out and Roberto couldn't help but grin at the humor of the situation, He had black mail, and it was just so funny.. "Wah are yah on mah bed?!" Sam finally blurted something out and Roberto chuckled. "Well. I was just waiting for you to get home, and I found this lovely little Cd case. You're little black book if I may." He let out and a deep shade of red passed over the blond's face. "Tha's not funneh..." He let out and attempted to narrow his eyebrows, but all he managed to do was make a little, lost, embarrassed, puppy face.

"Yes actually. I find it hilarious." The raven-haired teen answered and laughed again, only to find Sam come back with an actual comeback.

"Oh? An' yah jus' dec'ahded tah listen tah Fall Out Boy tah furtah the hilariousness of it all?" The southerner grinned down at Roberto and he avoided eye contact, looking over at the partially open door. It was the only other thing to look at while he thought of something to say, and the look he was getting at the moment was not at all helpful. "Uh-yeah that's right." He answered and looked back up at Sam after a moment. "Why was it in _you're _cd case in the first place? Huh?"

"Because ah happen tah lahke the band." He answered and laughed lightly. "Now can ah have mah case back?"

"What case?"

"The one yah took from meh.."

"I don't know what you're talking about.. I didn't take anything from you."

"Are yah sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Alraight then." Sam said quickly brought his hand down to Roberto's stomach, moving his finger's around quickly but lightly, tickle torturing him. "Ah-Cut!" Roberto popped out with as he burst out laughing and brought his hands down to grab onto Sam's wrists and attempt to yank him away, But Sam was just a _tad _bigger then him.. And much more skilled in the art of torture apparently.

After a few minutes of bellowing laughter from both parties, and plea's for forgiveness, Roberto managed to yank Sam's hands away. He pulled his hands up so they rested on the headboard and Sam's stomach was laying on his.

"Ha... Take... That..." Roberto said weakly, his body aching from all the laughing. Maybe it wasn't so bad That Sam showed up early.. "Ha? Aw c'mon.. Yah know ah won.." Sam and let out one last breathless chuckle before the both of them went silent, and just breathed. The weight on top of him was the same weight he had felt when he had broken his leg, just this time, He was aware who it was, why they were there.. And it was a lot hotter than expected... uh-The air surrounding him was a lot hotter.. Than it had been.. When he was sweaty.. And Sam was sweaty... In training!.. And had just been crashed into.. Uh.. Yeah...

"You think you won, huh?" The Brazilian teen said after a few minutes of watching Sam. "Well yeh" He replied and looked away from the window and at Roberto. "Yah didn' even tickle meh." He said and sighed. Tickle him? Why would he want to tickle him? Why did tickling make it so Sam won?

"Oh yeah?"

"Umm.. Yeh."

"How about we make a deal."

"Alraight, Whut kind of a deal?"

"How about if I make you redder than you were when you found me with you're cd's. I win."

"Wah do yah care who wins?"

"I just do"

"Alraight fahne. Trah meh." The blond said and slid his hands out of Roberto's to lay them on Roberto's chest and rest his chin on them. "Alright, I will." Berto said and paused, his mind racing for something to do, as his eyes traveled around Sam face. What made Sam blush? Girls, His clumsiness, staring... Make out scenes in movies.. What on earth could _Roberto_ do to make the southerner blush? He wasn't a girl, he wasn't clumsy, and he wasn't making- At this thought Roberto smirked. That would surely make him blush. Even if it didn't mean anything. It was something new.

"I got one." The dark-haired teen said, smirk still in place and Sam nodded. "Alraight go fer it." He said and his muscles tensed as if he was waiting for someone to hit him or something. Roberto leaned forward slightly, pausing a second as he got closer to the blondes face. Did he really want to do this? Well... Sam wasn't going to tell anyone.. He never did... So what was there to lose?

Samuel now had a curious look on his face as the Brazilian closed the space in between them and place a soft kiss on his mouth. Well.. It wasn't as strange as he expected.. In fact it was sort of- Roberto was torn out of his thoughts as Sam scrambled backwards, his elbow knocking into Roberto's cast as he scrambled off of the bed. He let out a yelp and shot up into a sitting position grabbing onto his leg and looking over at Sam. "Dammit Sammy!" He let out through grit teeth and watched as the southerner glanced from the window, where headlights were shining and coming closer and closer to the mansion, to the door, before he ran out of the bedroom altogether..

Roberto could hear his panic stricken footsteps pounding down the hallway, but all he managed to do was smirk. He had won.


	3. Honey They're home

Summary: The entire X-Mansion is brought to a fair, Except Roberto Da Costa, Who injured his leg in training the previous day and is forced to stay home and get well By Professor X. Oneshot Cannonspot, R&R.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!

888888888888888888888888888888

After a few minutes of staring at the door, Roberto had gotten off of his bed and made himself a little more presentable. Putting his shoe back on, fixing his hair.. Y'know. Just so he didn't look like he had been laying in bed all day, that'd surely get a few cracks out of Berzerker. Probably something like 'Aw, the poor baby broke his leg, couldn't even take the time to walk around' Ray could be a real retard at times...

The Brazilian closed his hand around the cold, golden colored, door knob; turning it slightly as he shut the door so it would close completely. He had made the mistake of leaving it half way open once, and had come back to Bobby and Alex lounging on his and Sam's beds watching they're televison; with the excuse 'the door was open and an open door is an invite' or something like that. It had come from Alex, so there were probably a lot of dude's and totally's mixed in with that, but it had been a few weeks ago and he hadn't taken the time to memorize every little thing that came out of the blondes mouth. It was better for his health.

He could hear the excited voices of his team mates echoing through the once silent hall's as he made his way down them and toward the stairs. He wasn't exactly sure what time it was now, considering he had forgotten to check before he left his room, but it probably wasn't long passed one. Logan probably got sick of all the noise and dragged them all back early.. Or they could have noticed Sam missing and Ororo used it as an excuse to get them all back.. He could hear Jamie now 'He probably tripped and fell into one of the energy sources, dying of a electrocution' then a thwap on the head from Bobby, laughter.. Dammit.. He had wanted to go so bad..

He brushed the thought off as he came to the top of the stairs and looked over the room. Several people had already left the room, probably to the kitchen to get some water too wash all the grease of the fatty fair food out of their systems, but the few teen's still in the foray consisted of Jubilee, Rahne and Amara giggling and chattering by the living room door, Alex's foot-which was sticking through the front door holding the door open- and a very timid looking Sam standing around with Jamie and Bobby, who were, of course, hollering, high fiveing, and cheering. He sure hoped he hadn't freaked Sam out too bad.. It had, _after all_, been a bet...

"Hey Robbie!" Bobby yelled, waving up at him. Roberto nearly cringed at the use of the nickname and scowled down at the youth. "How many time do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that." He said flatly, limping his way down the stairs with the same sour expression across his dark features; his arms would have been crossed, but he had to hold onto the railing to keep from tripping over his cast and face planting all the way down the stairs, so one of those infamous Da Costa scowls would just have to suffice.

Iceman had taken it upon himself to come up with a new nickname for him, considering everyone else called him Sunny, Berty, Berto.. Alex had even called him Bert during a training session once, and had rightfully received a punch in the face. Why did they all have to butcher his nice proper name?! Berto he could _stand_, but beating it down to a bloody pulp and calling him Rob?! Or Robbie?! C'mon! They were **_killing_** it!

"Aw, you're just mad cause you couldn't come." Jamie pointed out the deadly obvious and trusted a finger toward him, poking the air for emphases. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He replied, rolling his eyes and chancing a glance at Sam as he reached the bottom step. He was extremely fidgety.. Rubbing one arm, glancing about, and swaying from side to side all at the same time. It would have been quite comical had he not known why the teen was doing so. "Hey Sammy." He said and smirked, Bobby and Jamie turning back to face the southerner as his head jerked back over to them.

"Ah..Ah'm gunna go getta wateh 'r something." Sam said, rather quickly and shuffled off down the hallway, dragging his feet and hunching over slightly. His accent was out of wack.. Bad sign.. He was going to have to chat with him later..

"Ooookay then." Bobby let out, glancing from Sam's retreating forum to Roberto then back again. "What're you looking at?" Roberto snapped, narrowing his eyebrows at the other teen. Alright.. Maybe that wasn't the best 'nothing's going on' come back.. Rather shifty actually.. So now he had to find a distraction. Bobby laughed and opened his mouth to say something just as Roberto's gaze fell upon one. "Alex what're you doing?"

888888888888888888888888888888

Alright.. Pretty short and lame update, Lol, but I've got big plans for the neeeeext chapter, just had to set it up first. I think I'm going to have a POV switch too. You can all thank Burnt-Pidgeons for this and my next update!


End file.
